


Missteps and Lies (#228 Hurt)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [166]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan was hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missteps and Lies (#228 Hurt)

“It hurt more than I could have imagined.”

“Because he lied to you?” Bradford asked.

Alan peered out the window keeping one eye on Charlie and Ian. “Not really. Children lie. The vase was always broken by someone else. It hurt because I realized somewhere I’d failed miserably as a father.”

“You have two amazing sons, now why would you say that?”

“Donnie took me to their place, after Charlie was hurt. There were pictures of the two of them and Charlie’s blanket on the bed and the table was set for dinner and it was a perfect little first home for some young couple and I could tell that they were happy. Some how I had convinced my son that I didn’t want him to be happy. I could tell they were in love from the first second and Charlie, for some reason, didn’t believe that I’d want my own son to be in love.”

Bradford stood next to Alan and watched Ian watch the koi. “And how do you think that happened?”

“I have no idea.” Alan said honestly. “I’ve been over every word I can ever remember saying to him and I can’t find the moment I went wrong. Of course I didn’t do anything to change his mind. I was angry at him, cold to Ian. I almost didn’t go to their wedding.”

“Now that would have been a mistake.”

Alan watched Ian lace his fingers into Charlie’s. “When Ian went silent Charlie finally told me everything, everything that had happened to Ian, all the horrible things he’d survived and it hurt all over again that Charlie wasn’t willing to trust his family to help carry that burden.”

“That may have been more an issue of pride than trust.”

“That doesn’t really make it hurt less.”


End file.
